Histories of the Sith Council
Category: Documents Out of Character Info This was the story written by Trivas explaining the history of the Sith Council itself and the origins of the Ni'novian Empire. This is the original document, a story, not an actual Wiki summary. Parts here will be described in many different events and articles will explain further what has happened. Note that this story was written before the fateful Galaxial War was started. Another note is that the timeline here has been reworked. When this was first made, Trivas was mainly guessing about the timeline and scope of things. These changes should be fixed in the different articles here and the new edition of this story that is being made. ''Histories of the Sith Council'' It has been 40 years after the death of the Emperor at the Battle of Endor. Four decades and the galaxy has been deprived of Sith influence. Forty years the Jedi and their minions have dominated galactic affairs and spread their will throughout the galaxy. Wars have been waged, civilizations have risen and fallen. The wars with the remaining Imperials, the Yuuzhan Vong, and countless brush wars have occupied the Jedi, but they were always growing. For those years, the Jedi have developed, taught, and spread their ways throughout the galaxy. But no more. Out of the ashes of Palpatine and Vader, new Sith emerge. At first they were alone, hidden from view. They gathered a handful of loyal troops to follow them, but they were no threat. Eventually, some of them found each other and those that did not kill the other, made friends and allies of them. Sometimes, the Jedi or their minions would find these Sith and destroy them. Other times, the Sith would die trying to expand their own little empires of dominance. No matter how hard they could try, they would never be able to grow to true power alone: they need to be unified. A Chiss named Met'riv'aseinous was among the first to realize this need. After being betrayed and exiled by his fellow Dark Jedi ally 31 years after Endor, he searched for the old records that his mentor, Grand Admiral Thrawn, had left on Nirauan. There, he discovered the teachings of the Sith as well as names of other Sith that the Admiral had discovered and kept tabs on. After perfecting his Sith skills based on what he knew as a Dark Jedi, Trivas set out to find and unite these Sith to form a force that would become a major power in the Galaxy. The first he found was an Imperial defector, a man named Draco. Draco was not a trained Sith, but had discovered some of his Force talent through experimentation. Draco decided to train under Trivas in order to learn more about his innate power. Second to be found was also the most powerful. An extremely disturbed but supremely powerful being calling himself only Nyne was the first true Sith Lord to join Trivas' attempt of unification. Nyne had more power than any Trivas had ever seen, but often times did not know how to use that power or would lose control of it. Nyne already knew how to use some of his powers based on his Jedi training and had easily adapted the Jedi powers to Sith ones. It was through Nyne that the idea of an equal Council of the Sith was suggested. With his enthusiasm, Lord Nyne developed the organization that formed the First Sith Council. It was a partnership between those two that allowed the Sith to get a new birth. Trivas quickly found more, Lady Rica and the Grey Jedi Ryric who also were made part of the Council. Draco finished his training and joined as well. By the time the Temple and the Council Chambers were finished by Lord Nyne, the Council had five members, but few resources and men. The First Sith Council consisted of Lords Draco, Nyne, Ryric, and Trivas and Lady Rica. They formed the basic structure that became the Sith Council and guided many more Sith into an unified force. At this time, there were only five Council Members since there were few others that had joined. It was determined that the Council would never get larger then nine and that it would add members as more allied and presented their talents and resources. The original Council was held on board a medium frigate that Trivas had brought with him to exile. The first meeting took place 33 years after the Battle of Endor. Council meetings were held with little ritual or grandeur. Sometimes, apprentices were even allowed to attend Council meetings except during secret debates. As the basis of power and structure were formed, more traditions and agreements were made. Eventually, this was too much to keep in memory, so the Council commissioned Trivas to take all these agreements and form them into the first Code of Conduct. With the help of Ryric and Rica, this Code was presented before the Council and approved. Several promising new members joined over the next few months. Larsid, Scyrone, and Kracor were approached and quickly agreed to join this new Sith group. All three were trained by different Council Members and were elected to join the Council itself. Others, such as Gesika, John, and Decessus joined, but did not survive the rigors of becoming a Sith. About 35 years after Endor, two years after starting the Council, a new group of Sith was found. These called themselves the Sith Order. After Trivas approached this group, several decided to ally with the Council and became prominent members for a time. Nagol, Raziel, Bane, Lilith, Sauron, Zsinj, Aristo, and Unrivaled joined and added great power to the Council. Some of these members became extremely prominent to the point of being invited to join the Council. Lords Bane and Raziel and Lady Lilith sat on the Council and contributed much towards its development. Shortly after the discovery of this new Sith Order, the first major tragedy occurred. Rica, Ryric, and Larsid attempted to take over the Council and rule the Sith by themselves. The coup was short but in the end, Draco and several others were killed. The rebels were all killed and the coup was stopped. After the attempted coup, the Second Sith Council was formed. This included Lords Bane, Kracor, Nyne, Scyrone, and Trivas and Lady Lilith. Also, during this time, it was decided that there would need to be a Supreme Chancellor and a Vice Chancellor to help oversee the growing number of Sith and the swelling ranks of the armies and fleets. Lord Nyne was elected to be Supreme Chancellor and Lord Trivas was elected to be Vice Chancellor. Shortly after his election to Vice Chancellor, Lord Trivas disappeared mysteriously taking his new apprentice Darth Moline with him. Lord Kracor brought with him a small empire of his own. After participating in a coup, he managed to gain control of a handful of planets called the Ter Benix Dominion. From there, he waged wars with several smaller governments and systems conquering each in turn. While serving on the Sith Council, he continued to expand the Dominion and became one of the most powerful of the empires under the Council. Due to this, he was elected to head the combined Sith fleet and was known as the Grand Admiral of the Sith Navy. Sadly, around 35 years after Endor while the Galactic Alliance was fighting with the Killiks, the Sith Order experienced civil war. The leader of that Order, Darth Groznii attempted to remove the Council there and assume direct control. This loss of freedom caused great upheaval. In the bloodshed that followed, Sith killed Sith in a fashion that had not been seen since the fall of the Brotherhood of the Sith before Bane's time. For months, those in the Sith Council could only watch in horror as report after report of fallen Sith reached their ears. The Sith Council offered support to the Sith Order's exiled Council sending money, supplies, and weapons to aid their fight for freedom. In the end, after four hard months, that Council prevailed, but not without losses. Many powerful Sith had lost their lives in that war. Those that survived reformed a group called the Sith Diciples. This new organization quickly signed an alliance with the Sith Council and the two factions have been friends ever since. Lords Nagol, Raziel, Mortis, Nefarious, Xaos, and Lady Legion headed a new Council there and several allies of both factions have mingled ever since. Slowly after, the Council grew in number and power. Many more joined and added small fleets and sometimes planets to the growing resources of the Council. Notable additions during this time were Boran, Moline, Dragnos Beltaswar and Lords Nexus and Vandar. By the fourth year new recruits were being found weekly and the ranks of Sith swelled. Sadly, as with some of the original members, most that were found proved incapable of surviving the dangers. Some were killed while on missions with their Masters, others were killed by Jedi or other Dark Jedi. Still others abandoned their posts and settled for a simpler, easier path. Around this time, Trivas and his apprentice, Darth Moline, returned from their mysterious mission. It was revealed that they had been working on the development of the new Empire of the Hand. Using resources leftover from before the Yuuzhan Vong War and bringing in their own contacts and loyal troops, the two formed the Empire of the Hand based once again off of Nirauan but allied to the Sith Council. It was after their return that many new and powerful members joined the Council. The first of these powerful new recruit was Darth Vandar. He quickly became one of the best of the new Sith after being trained by Lord Bane. It was through him that three other important members joined the Council: Bastilla, Cranler, and Xiann. Bastilla was taken as Trivas' new apprentice and proved to be just as powerful and devoted as Darth Vandar. When Darth Moline left to meditate, she became his second in command earning the title Hand of Trivas. Lord Nexus rose to prominence and was selected to join the Council. His skills in organizing others and training them benefited the Council in many of its missions. Darth Synyster also joined and rose to power with his own small empire known as the House of Synyster. In the fifth year of the Council, the Third Sith Council was formed and was the first to have all nine members sitting on it. The new Council had Lords Bane, Kracor, Nexus, Nyne, Scyrone, Trivas, and Vandar as well as Ladies Bastilla and Lilith. A month after this Council was formed, a new edition of the Code of Conduct, edited by Lord Kracor, was passed including several new changes. Also in the fifth year of the Council, Trivas' arch-nemesis, Jorell, attacked Nirauan and forced Hand forces to withdraw. A year later, after Trivas was captured by Jorell, the Council banned together and crushed his fleet. While this was happening, Lord Kracor was fighting a new war to conquer Bir'Tedor, a planet that was a very populous and industrious gem for the Council. After defeating Jorell, the Sith Council was approached by a new group of Sith, the Dark Sith Lords. This group, led by Commander Minious and Lord Shadow under the guidance of Empress Saber, was a powerful organization that offered much help to the Sith Council. Many new recruits joined up with the Sith Council after contact and an alliance was made. Six years after the Council was formed, scouts discovered a new planet in the Unknown Regions. After extensive scouting, the planet was found to be rich in natural resources but devoid of intelligent life. The Council voted to move the Council Chambers there and build a capital city there. Within a month, the first settlers loyal to the Sith began to start their new lives there. Military forces were sent to protect these settlers and make way for the construction of the new Sith Temple and Sith Academy for Advanced Training. The first Sith Council shipyard has been built over this planet providing the Sith with new ships for the first time. Bases and other command centers have been built in some locations, but are not finished. Further development of this planet is still underway. Currently, it has been nearly seven years after the creation of the Sith Council. It is in the fortieth year after the destruction of the Second Death Star at Endor. The Empire was conquered by the New Republic and that in turn was defeated by the Yuuzhan Vong. The Galactic Alliance allied most of the Galaxy once again and destroyed the Yuuzhan Vong. The Jedi have always been behind the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance and their ranks have swollen to great proportions. The Sith have a long way to go before defeating the Jedi and their minions, but the time of victory is near at hand. The Galactic Alliance is struggling to keep control of several systems that are trying to break free. These systems are providing distraction for the emerging Sith empires. Soon, enough will have joined the Sith to allow for open warfare against the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance. But not yet. The Sith have always been the silent shadow in the background. They have always been patient and cunning. They will wait for the perfect opportunity to unleash their destruction and warfare. When they unleash their war, the history books will place the leaders of this new Sith empire along side the names Naga Sadow, Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Darth Bane, Darth Sidious and countless other Sith heroes. In time, the entire galaxy will be united under one banner: that of the Sith.